Roasting racks or holders for retaining foods and meats are well known. Examples of such racks are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,990,580, 2,945,598, 3,665,843, and 3,986,445. Many of these prior art roasting racks are complicated designs with a variety of interlocking parts. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,990,580, a truss-frame is disclosed which comprises a cage which is inserted in the carcass of a bird to engage with the spine and support the carcass from the inside. A second part supports the carcass from the outside and has means for engaging the legs and wings of the carcass. The two parts interlock with a locking bar to prevent a bird from falling out of the truss-frame.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,945,598, a rotary food holder for a cooking machine is shown for rotating food in the presence of radiant heat. This device provides a plurality of vertically spaced food racks which comprise horizontally disposed mounting members connected to one another by connecting members. Secured to each mounting member is a circular frame element for supporting grid elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,843 discloses a roasting rack comprising a rectangular open wire frame and a support slidably arranged on each of the longer sides of the rack with roast piercing points on each support. The supports may be adjusted in length to accommodate different sized roasts.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,445 shows a rack for baking fish, poultry or the like which comprises a base, an upright support framework, a transverse frame for spreading and holding the interior of the animal in opened condition and a holding structure. Seasonings such as onions or garlic may be mounted in the interior of the animal on the holding structure.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 216,926 shows a pie display and warming cabinet having horizontal shelves which somewhat resemble shoe racks. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 238,471 discloses another food display oven having two parallel vertical racks which appear to form horizontal tray holders.
The prior art is lacking in a simple, easy-to-use roasting rack for retaining one or more chickens, birds, or other fowl during roasting, warming, or display, with no need for ties, bracing, piercing, or locking devices. Further, none of the prior art roasting racks show a simple upright spit which enables a roast such as a chicken, bird, or other fowl to be easily placed on and removed from the roasting rack without manipulation of several parts.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an easy-to-use vertical rack or spit for retaining one or more meats such as chickens, birds, or the like. It is another object to provide a vertical roasting spit which enables a chicken, bird, or other fowl to be easily placed on and removed from the roasting spit with no need for ties, bracing, puncturing or locking devices. It is another object to provide a vertical spit which will retain one or more chickens, birds, or other fowl in a small amount of space. It is yet another object to provide a vertical spit which enables optimum exposure of the meat to heat used in cooking or warming.